


SPN: the next generation episode 2

by Samkr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Reader, Other, SPN family, Supernatural - Freeform, dean x daughter! katie - Freeform, dean x niece! reader - Freeform, katie x cousin! reader - Freeform, sam x daughter! reader - Freeform, sam x niece! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samkr/pseuds/Samkr
Summary: looking for your dads is important but is this a trick or are they really disappeared





	SPN: the next generation episode 2

The days were passing after you and Katie heard that your dads were missing. You and Katie were tracking every phones and every cameras in the area where they have been but you couldn’t find anything. The phones were out or broken and even with the footages of the cameras you couldn’t find the impala riding through the streets. The only thing that you and Katie found was a journal of Dean.

Katie was really surprised that her dad was keeping a journal and you too. You thought that your uncle was not the kind of guy to keep up a journal. There was a lot of thing in the journal. Almost every hunts were in it and also information about the monsters they hunted. Reading it was heartbreaking because you read about how your dads died.

Your fathers have died a lot of times and they never talked about it. When you talked with your dad he always said the good things and never the bad. He didn’t wanted you to be worried about him. You died once too but you were quickly brought back to life thanks to your father’s angel friend. You are still thankful to him for saving your life.

You and Katie almost read the whole journal even Cas read it. Cas didn’t know that Dean was keeping up a journal. It was a question for all of you why he keep it. On the last pages were some writings but you couldn’t read it and because some were ripped out. It looked like someone or something didn’t wanted you to read it. As if it was a secret. Maybe that is why they disappeared. You looked over to Katie and saw how sad and angry she was. She was sad that her father was gone but angry because he didn’t tell her about the journal.

The both of you looked at the journal on the table. There must be a way to find where they are. And the best place to go is to the last hunt. You found out that their last hunt was in Maryland. It was a werewolf hunt. You found it in your dad’s room it was placed as if he wanted you to know to go to Maryland.  You and Katie packed your stuff and headed out to Maryland.

You and Katie were on your way to Maryland. You drove and Katie was checking every hospital to find if your dads were there. “Alright, there is no dad in one of the hospital’s.” Katie said when she shut down her phone. “Did you find out where they were staying ?” Katie asked you.

“Yeah, I found out that they were at the Aardvark Motel.” you said. After a few hours’ drive to the motel you finally arrived.

The both of you were by the in check counter. Katie gave her credit card. “Do you have a family reunion or something ?” the man behind the counter asked.

“Uhh what did you say ?” Katie asked.

“Two guys paid for a motel room for a few weeks.” the man said.  

“Uhh….” Katie looked over to you. you nodded. “Yeah, we are there cousins and they said to us that we can use that room but we don’t know which one it is, could you please tell us ? If the price is the problem we can pay you the price of a room as if we had booked one.”

“Yes of course ! It’s the room number 18, go into the corridor, then turn to your left and it is the second door. Enjoy your stay !” he said and you walked away.

You found the room. You opened the door and saw books and files lying around the room. There was even some clothes  lying around there as well as some spoiled food on the table. First you cleaned yourself up and then you started to clean the room, when you were done you looked around and the room was a little better. You picked up one of the flannels and saw right away that its was Sam’s.

“Katie, I don’t get it.” she looked over to you. “First I saw the books and files on the table in my dad’s room and now we find clothing and files. Do they want us to find them or is this a joke ?. They didn’t even reply to my phone calls or to my texts.”

Katie placed her hand on your shoulder. “I don’t know why they are gone. They don’t reply to my calls either. It’s weird but we will find them and they are good hunters they know what they’re doing. We’re going to the police office tomorrow and clear the hunt for them.” you nodded.

The next morning you went to the police office to look if there was any information. There was two victims that were missing a heart. You took the information to the motel room. You found Sam’s laptop in his bag. You opened it and found that his screen was froze on a website about werewolfs but more specifically about the Alpha werewolf.

“Katie ! you need to look at this.”

“What is it ?”

“We hunt down a really special one.” Katie looked over your shoulder to watch the screen. “We are hunting down the Alpha werewolf.”

“Wait ! What !? I’m going to look in my dad journal maybe there is something in it.” Katie grabbed the journal out of her bag and looked through it. “Here it is. it’s on the last few pages. Dad wrote something about an Alpha lycanthrope, there is its height, its habit, there is even some names, names of the victims, they must have been hunting him for a while to gather this much… What happened ?”

“Look this name” you said pointing at it “Evan Altman, he’s not one of the victims…”

“If he’s not one of the victims then who is he ?” Katie said.

“I don’t know but I’m gonna look it up on the internet, meanwhile try to search in the journal if Dean hasn’t wrote the name before, okay ?” you said.

“Yeah let’s do this !” Katie answered.

Hours were passing. You saw the words dancing of  due to the long staring at a screen. There was no information about Evan Altman. There wasn’t even information about him in the journal. You still looked for him on the internet and Katie was busy getting information about the Alpha. its was quiet until Katie’s phone got off.

“Hey Cas, what did you got ?”

“I was staring at the footages of some cameras from Bishopville and I found out that there was an impala riding through the streets.” Cas said.

“Thanks for the information. We are on our way.” Katie said and hang up.

“And ?” You questioned.

“Cas found an impala riding in the streets of a town nearby. I think we should check it. Maybe it’s ours.” Katie said and stood up.

You stood up and closed Sam’s laptop. “Let’s hit the road then.”


End file.
